


Fly with me

by last_ARKangel



Series: Family Matters [9]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Court Martial, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mental Breakdown, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-01-01 03:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18327290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/last_ARKangel/pseuds/last_ARKangel
Summary: “Mon, you okay ja?”All Monika could do was stare for a few seconds before whispering, “I should have told you sooner. Guten Nacht, Elias.” With that the blonde walked past the shield bearer, unsure if she would ever be able to be truthful to herself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I will stress this story idea was not mine alone. My own mother told me her own tale and I wanted to write a story for her. One with an ending that will give hope. I ask only for mature comments and if you have ever been in such a situation to seek professional help. Consent is important. Thank you and enjoy the story.

The moment that time stands still, inching closer in your brain as a reminder that something traumatic has just occured. The bruises still fresh on her cheek only made the reminder that things were not okay all the more present as she looked into the mirror. Monika had been through every tough training regiment that led her to Rainbow, wanting to be the best at all she had tried. It was a fear of failure that stopped her from screaming out in pain as the blade traced her skin. One wrong move and her life would ebb away. The boys didn’t know the full story, having been excited she had found a guy who didn’t mind her job. That had been only the start. It had all started with a guy who had caused the blonde operator to stop in her tracks. Flynn had been the beginning and one that had ended badly.

The smears of her make-up from the tears had mixed with the blood of her surely broken nose. Getting back on base without causing a scene had been difficult but once inside Hereford the real test had been could she get back to the GSG-9 quarters. Unlike many of the female operators she had kept a room with her fellow Germans as they had become family and in Elias’ case something she was too scared to act upon. Most of the operators were still in the rec room which had saved the questions as she only had had only to hide from a couple people on the way. Once in the bathroom she had broken down properly, knowing that the boys were still elsewhere. Elias was probably still at the group movie night while Dom and Marius were most likely off doing things that she had hoped would happen that night instead of what had transpired. 

Monika gripped the edge of the bathroom counter before crying out and throwing the nearest bottle at the mirror with a loud crash, cracking the glass slightly. Footsteps could be heard as well as curses in German causing Monika to try and collect the glass shards that had fallen into the sink to dispose of them. The sharp edges cut her fingertips but she didn’t care. Not even close to cleaning up the mess, a familiar face was seen in the cracked mirror. Monika had not noticed Marius burst in while she had been panicking. The blonde’s face was filled with fear. The female operator tried to open her mouth but no words came out as she turned to face her teammate. Trying to take a step towards Marius only made the blood loss apparent, her body teetering. Thankfully Marius was able to catch her before she hit the floor. All Monika could hear before she blacked out was the frantic cries of Marius shouting, “DOMINIC HELP! GET DOC!”

Waking up in the infirmary was a bleary feeling, Monika’s eyes blinking slowly as she tried to gain focus. Her hands were bandaged up as was her nose, Gustave’s pristine work clear as day. Her eyes caught sight of her boys in varied states of panic and worry. Marius was sitting in a chair next to the bed, feet tapping in a rhythm his mind had probably set to keep himself calm. Dominic was pacing like an angry wildcat, restless while his face filled with rarely seen fear and his nails digging into his arms. Then there was Elias, staring out the window with an unreadable expression on his face while his pale white fists clenched at his sides. Her boys had always been the protectors when she had felt like she could handle her own. Monika struggled to sit up, causing the three men to turn. Dom’s voice was heard saying, “Take it easy, Mon. Gustave doesn’t want you moving much.” His voice was shaky which showed that he had cracked. Ela was probably home with Rolf for which she was relieved. Dom would have probably would had added to the problem with driving his wife crazy. Elias and Marius exchanged glances with each other while Dom finally sat in the other chair near the bed. The question was all on their faces and she was scared to confront it. They all wanted to know who had attacked her. Something not as simple to just blurt out. They obviously had suspicions but wouldn't act without answers. Thankfully Gustave saved her from the interrogation as he arrived to shoo away her fellow CTU members. Each of them gave her a hug and goodbyes before leaving the infirmary at the good doctor's insistence.

Once the guys had left Monika let out a sigh of relief to which Gustave gave her a sympathetic look. “I told them they could stay till you woke up. I figured you'd wanna wait on answering questions about your evening till the report was finished. Ms. Weiss, while I know this isn't easy I do need to know what happened so I can write up the report. Especially if I need to do a rape kit. This is a serious-” The Frenchman was cut off as Monika stated calmly, “Just run it and get it over with. Flynn Rogers is the guy's name. He's a member of Scotland Yard that Morowa knew back on the force. Went on a few dates and when I wouldn't put out he got rough. Any other details I'll write myself for Six’s new replacement. Sooner you do the kit the sooner I can shower and forget everything that happened.”

The medic nodded and proceeded with the invasive procedure at her discretion, gathering samples and making sure they were in a safe location for evidence. Once complete Monika was allowed to leave to go clean up. The German boys had seen to cleaning the bathroom in her absence, only the cracked mirror was left as a reminder of what had occurred over an hour prior. As she showered, her skin felt raw as she furiously scrubbed to try and rid herself of every last bit of him from her body. The water was icy cold before she realized it however, causing herself to let the coldness drench her as she sobbed once more. She had been trained to fight back and she had but she hadn't been strong enough to stop him from having his way with her. Monika had always been the confident woman, determined that she could best anyone at anything if she tried hard enough. It was what had led to her and the German boys being so close. Elias, Marius, and Dominic had supported her through thick and thin and believed in her abilities. Now she wondered if they were disappointed. She had failed theirs and everyone else's expectations. 

Upon leaving the bathroom once she had dried off and put on some comfortable clothes, Monika was surprised to see the boys in similar attire and sitting at the table they had talking in hushed voices. None of them had noticed her yet which allowed her to eavesdrop a little bit. Dom was the loudest as he angrily commented, “I'm gonna kill the guy. I'm sure the others wouldn't mind helping us dispose of the body. I got contacts still from my time undercover. Maybe I could- oh c'mon Elias do not give me that I'm disappointed look. Monika is our family.”

Elias shook his head and simply stated, “I know but we cannot condone murder. Gustave and Harry will deal with the legal part and we just need to make sure Mon knows we are here for her. Right Marius?” The pilot gave Dominic a sympathetic look before nodding and saying, “I agree with Elias. Besides love you need to be kept out of prison. Rolf needs you in his life.” Saving Dominic from having to go full blown martyr mode, the blonde operator coughed to get their attention. Staring at their guilty faces she asked, “Mind if we talk about all of this later. I need sleep and I need time to think. Please don't do anything rash in the meantime. Promise me that much.” The guys collectively nodded and promised. Giving them all a goodnight, Monika made it to her bed and tried her hardest to fall asleep only for the nightmares to plague her.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Other operators had questions once they saw the bandages but whenever Monika got uncomfortable due to that fact, one of the German boys would intervene. A few sympathetic looks were given her way by Lera, Grace, and even Taina of all people. All three women had been in similar circumstances due to their military background. In their own support they gave support in their own ways. Lera had Maxim offer to help her train on some of the Russian methods of self defense. Grace made sure the guy in question had no more access to her phone number or ways of getting on base by hacking his clearance level. As for Taina she gave the German woman a knife and said, “It's small enough to conceal so if he tries again you can stab him without him knowing you are in fact armed.” 

Six having taken up a much higher position had her new replacement take a step back and let her personally see to Monika's situation. The treading of toes between CTU's was a fine line but Six knew that the German woman would prefer someone who knew her better to handle things. It had led her to meeting with good ol’ Mike Baker first before she was to discuss legal actions with Harry. Mike had her sit opposite him in the SAS office while he had the others give them privacy. Monika knew the old dog soldier was only looking out for her but this seemed a bit much for her situation in her mind. Listening to the Brit talk about consent and how she had done nothing wrong was causing her to fidget, wanting nothing more than to bolt. No more talking and more action to close things up. She already knew a court martial would happen if Flynn pleaded innocent in everything. Knowing how self assured the man was and from what Taina had told her about how he had acted when Morowa and her brought him in, it was a likely scenario. A typical he said-she said argument that if the evidence was enough to convict would side in her favor.

Monika knew this was only the beginning and her trust in the system could very well go in favor of the accused. The military while a fulfilling lifestyle had been shown time and time again to let the men win and she was far from ready to deal with that kind of possible outcome. The German gave her fellow operator a quick excuse before starting to head back to her quarters only for a voice to call out. One that sent shivers up her spine. Turning around she saw Morowa escorting the man who had caused the bruises on her skin, forced him upon her, and done unspeakable things while she shouted no to the rooftops. Flynn smirked as he called out, “How's it been, love? Evan's told me about the lies ya been spreadin’. Figure we should set things straight. How you begged-”

The man was cut off as Mike silently pointed his sidearm into the man's face. The look on the operator's face was stone cold as he said darkly, “Evan's, get him out of ‘ere. I don't want this piece of shit on my base unless he is going to trial. And shut ya trap, Rogers. Not so much a peep from you or I can throw ya into a holding cells and let ol’ Taina play bad cop on ya. Ya hear?” Flynn nodded in fear and hurried out with a furious Morowa following after she gave the two apologies for letting him speak. Mike turned to try and comfort the German but was met with Monika already halfway down the hall, speed walking towards her dorm. She didn't stop until she while not paying attention bumped into a much more comforting face. Elias seemed surprised as she looked at her fellow CTU member and the man she had wanted prior to dating Flynn. Sure they had slept together a few times but they had always said that it was just for fun. Neither admitting their real feelings and now Monika couldn't look him in the eye. Had she been honest with him sooner she might have never gone to Flynn and had this whole mess.

“Mon, you okay ja?” 

All Monika could do was stare for a few seconds before whispering, “I should have told you sooner. Guten Nacht, Elias.” With that the blonde walked past the shield bearer, unsure if she would ever be able to be truthful to herself.


	2. Painting with Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monika needs a distraction and Dominic delivers

A couple of weeks passed since the incident in the SAS offices, Monika having distanced herself from it all. Harry had assured her that Scotland Yard had agreed to surrender Flynn into their custody for the entirety of the case. The rape kit had come up positive for the officer's DNA, making their case strong. It was going too well for the blonde to trust anything. Something had to give eventually, the blonde wanting nothing more for everything to be over so she could go back to normal. The looks people gave her of pity was the worst bit, them always making excuses to hide what they had been doing once caught. It was the third time she had caught Craig staring while they were all doing close quarter combat drills under Maxim's direction that she snapped. Her partner had been Dominic and when he saw the look in her eye he stepped back and let her do her thing. Even the prankster knew when not to poke the bear.

"Craig is there something wrong with me or something or what? Cut it out with the staring," her accent thick with anger that everyone who was there stopped to stare. The American turned slightly red in embarrassment as he just stared at the blonde German before him, Monika's folded arms across his chest emphasizing her annoyance. Eyes narrowed as she waited for the answer that never fully came. Craig barely opened his mouth before her fist collided with it and they all watched her storm off. Meghan glanced down at where her CTU partner had fallen to the floor and shook her head. "You should have kept your eyes from wandering, Craig. Chul Kyung, bring him to Gustave to make sure she didn't break his nose. Dom go make sure she's okay. I think we should cut training short today, Maxim," the blonde stated, getting a few nods from those mentioned.

Dominic found Monika on the roof, wearing the oversized hoodie she had at one point stolen from Elias and never given back. She sat huddled up against one of the vents, tears staining her face. Before Ela and Rolf few people had seen him show a softer side. Monika had always been the one that the guys had protected and now they had failed which caused the older German to feel guilty. Nowhere near as much as Elias however. He had told him many times that Monika had wanted more then just a few nights here and there to blow off steam. Then Flynn had entered her life and he had accepted early defeat. Dom had merely watched on the sidelines with Marius wondering what would happen if anything. Monika deserved better but he was not there to play matchmaker. He was there to be a good friend. Silently he took a seat next to her, not saying anything and letting her take the pace. Ten minutes passed before she spoke up saying, "I deserved it. I deserve it all and I shouldn't have punched him."

"I'm going to stop you right there, Mon. No woman deserves to have their lack of consent ignored. I've seen a lot of things back in my time undercover and that aspect of gang life will never not haunt me. I've heard the stories and seen some in front of my own eyes too many times to count. Every single time the answer is never she was asking for it. Hell even he wasn't asking for it doesn't apply. No person male or female deserves to have sex become a thing of terror. Never tell me that you deserved that for it simply isn't true."

Dominic never gave much information about his years undercover with the Hell's Angel's. Cedrick and Liesel had both paid their own prices in regards to what had happened. His own brother had warned him from a hospital bed that it would ruin him. His ex had seen the aftermath as she walked away from their apartment knowing the old Dominic was gone from the world and would never return. She had married some other cop and moved on. While he had loved Liesel he had found a whole new family in Rainbow. Monika had been the little sister he had never known he had needed and he adored her for it though he rarely let on that he did. Flynn had changed the dynamic of the entire German unit, allowing for them to rally to her side like no other before. However he needed to cheer her up and he had just the plan. 

Standing up, Dominic offered her his hand and said, "Come on now. I have just the thing to cheer you up. No excuses." His face contorted into one of his rare genuine smiles and that alone convinced Monika to take his hand and follow suit. Dom had Monika grab some clothes that she didn't mind getting dirty before taking her back to his and Ela's apartment. The green haired Polish woman had done wonders in Monika's eyes to taming her brother in arms but she never knew what the woman thought of her and the other Germans. Ela upon seeing her however gave her a hug and whispered, "Stay strong." With that she handed her husband their almost two year old son and left to go out to hang with Meghan.

Monika was already confused but that became more apparent as she tilted her head to the side as Dom gestured to the master bedroom and said, "You can change clothes in there. I'm gonna get things set up." Shooing her into the bedroom before he headed to Ela's studio all the while tickling his son, Dom had a perfect plan to release stress that he had seen Ela use on multiple occasions after missions ir to help him with his nightmares. Once changed Monika entered the room to see the wall covered with a sheet as well as the paint stains on the hardwood floor. A single canvas was hanging up, covered with balloons filled with paint taped to it. Rolf was sitting in a playpen while Dom was sorting out some darts. Upon seeing the blonde he grinned and handed her a few. "What is this, Dom? I'm confused," she asked him confused.

"Ela taught me that art can be a way to express emotions and release stress so she came up with this to help us both destress and it is surprisingly therapeutic. Just throw the darts at the balloons and make a painting. It isn't as easy as it looks but it is fun. If it doesn't help though then we can watch some chick flicks you secretly love with some ice cream." Monika playfully punched him in the shoulder, not wanting her love of romantic movies getting out to everyone. Weighing the darts in her hand though, Monika wondered how this method would help. Well till she threw that first dart onto a balloon filled with purple paint, watching it splash across the canvas. Each dart she had was quickly thrown along with Dom's, creating a rainbow of paint splattered across the once white background. It was in fact therapeutic and allowed her to draw her thoughts away from the pain for a couple of hours. 

Ela returned with food and Monika took the chance to eat dinner after the painting as she didn't wanna waste the food that had been brought for her. All through dinner she played the part of Aunt Monika and distracted Rolf who was an enthusiastic participant in a game of peek-a-boo. Ela exchanged a glance with Dom before clearing her throat and asking, "Harry wanted to send me on mission with Meghan and a few others but Dom was already scheduled training duties for the week so we do not have a babysitter for Rolf for a week. We were wondering if you would like the break from base to volunteer. Normally I would ask my sister or Elena but both can't. It would be a nice break from the crazy if you'd want that. Meghan told me what happened with Craig. You're free to stay here instead of on base. I'm sure Dom won't mind sleeping on the couch. Right, Dom?”

The German man looked up from drinking out of his glass of water and nodded. Upon setting it down he spoke, “I don’t let anyone in this apartment and Harry has security watching it like a hawk after what happened with Elena. That bastard won’t be able to get you here. Nor will anyone trying to make a point. I promise. Plus I sleep lightly and with a gun next to me.” Monika looked from Dom and Ela to little Rolf in his high chair. The sweet little innocent face grabbing at his food and smearing it on his face, only getting some in his mouth. How could she turn down helping her nephew? Looking back up at the two she stated, “I’d be happy to stay and help. I’ll bring some change of clothes tomorrow as well as a few other things I’ll need.”

If anything it would give her time to enjoy herself before the trial. Someone for company that just liked chewing on her hair or cuddling on her. It was a break and that was what she really needed. Still a part of her wondered if this would last. Would Flynn be convicted or would she become another statistic that the system failed? Time would surely tell but that could wait. She had to go back to eating dinner with her friends and playing peek-a-boo with her nephew. A much better way to spend her time she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the second chapter took a little while. I've had a funeral to attend and both my nephews being in the hospital in the past while so that I've been kinda in a non-writing mood. The next chapter should be the last one and give IQ her happy ending. If I manage to make my Big Bang writing goal today then I will finish my final chapter on my Lion story by the end of the week but no guarantees.


End file.
